Old friends
by d0ct0rwh0-vian
Summary: When the doctor goes and visits an old friend with rose, what will they run into?... Sorry terrible at summarys. Read if you want
1. The four figures

Hey** guys! I'm kind of new and this is my first fic. I wrote it on a notepad, and my friends liked it, so I decided to join here. :) Any ways, ignore any grammar mistakes that you notice please, and review if you want to,**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything in** _doctor_** who or tmnt, I only own my own crazy imagination **

It was just a normal day. **(for doctor who)** No daleks or cybermen or any thing from raxacoricofalapatorious, it was just a peaceful day, so far, in the TARDIS, and it was about time to change that. It was 9:56, sort of, and rose is usually up around eight. He decided it was time to wake her up. He walked to her door, and turned the knob, slowly and quietly. He walked in, confused by the empty room. "rose?" he called out_,_ still in the door way. He almost jumped out of his skin when something touched is shoulder from behind. He **heard** rose giggle, and he turned around "rose? how long have you been awake?" he asked." a few hours, sense, like eight, I think. I was wondering when you would come looking for me." she responded, with a cheeky smile. "well, let's go then planets to save aliens to meet" he responded with the same smile. He grabbed her hand. "allons-y" she announced playfully. They dashed to the control room like there were daleks behind them. O.k, maybe not_ that_ fast. Anyways, when they got in there, the doctor said." Ooh, I've figured out the perfect place to go, And it's near your time. Just a few years after, around the year 2013. Maybe 2014." Rose smiled. The doctor danced around the controls flipping switches and pressing buttons, until they heard the familiar sound. "c'mon" he announced as he, once again grabbed her hand. When they walked out, it was dark and cold." Around Christmas, actually," the doctor said. He stuck his finger in his mouth, then in the air." six hours until Christmas eve." rose looked around "do you here that?" she asked "what?" he wondered. "Footsteps." she answered. He directed them behind a restaurant dump. Suddenly, Ten figures with what looked like guns ran into the a I'm sorrylly they were in. Many more followed." how many guys are out there, doctor?" rose whispered. " Uhhh...63" he awnsered. She just nodded and continued to watch the scene playing out in front of her. " aren't you going to ask how I know? " he asked, kind of confused She broke her gaze of the men to look at the doctor. " no, because I've learned that if I do you just have a smart response about your stupid time lord biology and your stupid big brain that's to big for your head and how you can see in the dark or something like that." she awnsered matte-of-factly. She returned he gaze to the men. " actually," she doctor said in awe. "that's exactly right. I mean, I don't know how my brain fits in my head either." she let out a small giggle, and the doctor felt relieved. He new she was just messing with him, but he was relived he could still make her laugh when ever he wished. His thoughts were interrupted by four loud _thud_'s the doctor and rose looked up to see four figures , around six feet standing there, ontop of the dumpster.

**So I'm sorry that it's short, my other chapters will be longer I just thought that this was a good place to end review if you want and thanks for reading.**


	2. Splinter?

**hey guys, so i'm back. Sorry it took so long but my friends and I were making changes to a few of the chapters. We got stuck, so I figured its the perfect time to update this. Thanks for all the support!**

They whispered, just quietly enough so the doctor and rose couldn't here. The doctor could make out a few words, with his superior biology, which he would gloat about later._ pizza, mikey, raph, Donny, leo , _and two that caught his attention. _master splinter. _He didn't really understand where pizza fit into it, but he just shrugged it off. He'll find out later. "alright fine" one of them whispered harshly. The one closest to them looked around, almost as if scanning the area. They stopped dead in their tracks when the doctor shifted to see them better. "did you here that?" All of the foot soldiers had already past by, so they were alone in the ally, or so they thought. " what is it now, mikey? " the one next to him grumpily let out.

The one that is so called 'mikey' shot his head over to behind the dumpster. When he realized they were just humans, who weren't doing any harm, and were just hiding, he asked" are you two alright?" he asked the two behind the dumpster. " Uh, yes I do believe so, rose are you ok? " she shook her head and said " yeah i'm fine " with a re-assuring smile. "Mikey, can you direct tem to safety, please?" one of them asked. He let out a whimper "why me?" he clutched his fists. " look, i'm the leader, so you listen to my instructions. I said you because you always whine about it. I'm going to keep doing it until you learn not to whine." he yell-whispered." wow, man when did you turn into my mother." he wondered aloud as he turned. " c'mon show me to wherourou need to go. To your home or whatever.

The doctor showed him the way back to the TARDIS, and 'mikey' laughed. "good one where do you live." He managed through his laughter. The doctor rolled his eyes and started searching his pockets for his key. Rose sighed and used her key from on her necklace. The doctor let 'Mikey' in. " wow! Master used to joke about something like this, a bigger-on-the-inside box and this man and...oh...no! Your the- and with master- he- but- you know? On second thought can I just have some pizza?" Mikey asked after almost fainting. Rose held in her smirk. She walked over and grabbed his wrist and led him to the kitchen. When they walked in there were four pizza boxes on the counter with symbols on it. The TARDIS translation system kicked in and the words 'dominos pizza' showed. Rose laughed. "Dominos" she thought. She smiled and walked out. "That'll keep 'm busy" she mumbled as she walked out "or at least for a few minutes."


End file.
